An Honest Mistake
by OrangeCataclysm
Summary: Tomoya's really done it this time, and Kyou's going to teach him a lesson. Though not quite the lesson she originally intended.


"TOMOYA!" The scream reverberated throughout the whole school yard. Passerby struggled to move out of the way before a purple haired monster rushed through them. The boy in question however was busy napping under one of the many Sakura trees blooming along the pathway to school. Somehow, she knew precisely where to find her target, and was dead set on getting to him. That idiot did something unforgivable. That bastard, once she found him, she'd string out his neck, tie him upside down from a tree using his own tie, and make him beg for forgiveness.

She stormed by the docile Nagisa, causing her to cower in fear. She steamrolled Sunohara, and pile-drived the invincible Tomoyo into the ground. Spectators gaped and gawked at her approach, seeming to run at over fifty miles per hour. She kicked down the entrance door, wasting no time in hurrying along the path. No one else dared step in her way for fear of a fatality ala Mortal Kombat. As she approached the path of Sakura trees, she made a spectacular jump, at least forty feet from start to finish, landing right in front of what should be a bespectacled boy. But no, he somehow slept through her ferocious roar and the tremble of the earth that followed her landing.

When she received no reaction her anger grew even more, she licked her lips, wound up, and upper-cut him straight in the jaw. The motion was complete by a quick spin and a loud wail from the victim. As he fell back to earth, she quickly grabbed his collar and head butt him smack in the forehead. The resulting force smashed his back against the tree, effectively knocking the wind out of him and causing his vision to go cross-eyed for a moment. As he groaned, trying to comprehend the waking onslaught, the monster picked him up by his collar and dragged him off his feet.

"K-Kyou! What the hell are you doing!"

"Shut up! You idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"What I did…?" He moved his hands over Kyou's, futilely trying to weaken her death-grip.

"Don't play dumb you dumbass!" Her seething rage made her terrifying aura even more frightening, "You made Ryou cry!"

"Huh? How did I do that?" He honestly didn't remember doing anything to make Ryou upset and he knew much better than to try that. It's common sense not to mess with the Fujibayashi's.

"Who promised to meet her for lunch today?" Kyou tapped her foot in annoyance.

A sudden look of realization washed over his face, "Crap, I forgot…"

"You did huh!" His words were like throwing kerosene on a raging fire.

"Ah! No, that's not what I meant," He put his hands up in a defensive gesture, "It was an honest mistake! You see, I skipped class in the morning, but came back an hour before lunch. I was on my way back to the school when I decided I'd take a quick nap. I didn't intend to sleep that long."

Kyou grit her teeth, still griping tightly to his collar, "You think that makes everything better?" She shook him from side to side, "Ryou thinks you stood her up, and she cried, Tomoya." She'd make him atone for his mistake. He'd see the true fury he just unleashed.

"I-I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake," He looked away, out of shame or embarrassment, Kyou didn't know, and frankly, didn't care. But something about that look in his eye, something about the pained expression he had calmed her a bit. It made her not want to punch him square in the nose. He always did this, after making her angry or upset, he'd give out that look, and somehow wind up making her feel like the guilty one. Like she was at fault, but Kyou knew otherwise. It was nice trick that she prayed to have one day. She put her head down, eyes masked by her long, purple bangs. She didn't know what to do next, and was upset with herself for letting him get to her—again. That look of his always made her stop.

But why did he always get to her, what was the reason? She thought about it, and a sudden realization struck her.

After a long silence, Tomoya said something, "…Kyou?"

Thump.

"…Kyou…"

Thump.

"Kyou!"

Her heart kept beating, louder, and louder. The reason why she always let him get off easy, the reason why he always made her emotions run wild, the reason why nothing makes sense when he's around…

Her hands started to tremble, she became too afraid to look him in the eyes again. Her grip loosened and he dropped down. She didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. Kyou' arms retreated to her sides, and her eyes drooped down, almost as if she would cry.

Tomoya watched all of this, feeling worried for his friend, "Kyou? What's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder, and almost retracted it back when Kyou jumped. Her heart nearly skipped a beat and she felt as if she was going to fall over.

"Hey! Tell me what's wrong, Kyou."

No…Why was she feeling so dumbstruck He's Tomoya. The same idiot she had seen a million times, the same idiot she had a class with for two years in a row, the same idiot who's pissed her off a thousand times, "You're the same idiot I fell in love with…"

…

…

…

Kyou immediately put her hand over her mouth, taking a step back out of shock. "N-No, I didn't mean to say that!" Her face darkened beat red. Why were things going this way? Why did she have to pick now of all moments to realize how she felt about him, and accidentally confess too? Things were going from bad to worse, fast. Kyou started to panic, she wanted to run away, all her built up anger suddenly replaced with fear and frustration. Tomoya stood dumbfounded, unable to find the right words, still trying to piece together what was happening. Eventually Kyou couldn't take it anymore, and she had to get rid of all this frustration. She was mad at herself for getting into this mess, and even more upset that she was frozen, and couldn't do anything about it.

Kyou wanted to go back to beating him up like she originally planned; anything to get rid of this pounding in her chest. Yes... It's not too late, she can still do what she originally intended to. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"K-Kyou…? What's with that look?" Tomoya actually looked a bit scared.

She picked up his collar again and started to move to the tree to pin him down. She would have stuck him right up next to it and give him a good pop, right in the mouth. Except in reality, she tripped, and the two of them went tumbling to the ground. She gave him a pop on the mouth all right, but not the kind she expected. When they landed, her face fell smack dab his, and by accident, her lips fell on his.

They felt soft, softer than she expected. Kyou never kissed a guy before, despite her seductive charms, so the experience felt completely foreign. As she lay there on top of him, she realized just how great it felt, how she loved this feeling; it melted her away like jelly, pulling her in and making her want more. Sure she was surprised at first, and the butterflies tore away at her gut, but she couldn't pull herself away. The experience intoxicated her, clouding her senses. And to her surprise, Tomoya didn't pull away. He simply closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Neither one could bear to look at each other; they were both carried away in the moment. Neither of them noticed the Sakura blossoms falling lightly over their sprawled out bodies.

This wasn't some lazy, half-assed kiss, everything was there, the passion, the feeling, the emotion, everything. It was a perfect kiss for two young lovers. It took a minute for Kyou to finally pull up, her heart about ready to burst out of her chest. They both panted heavily, not knowing what to expect next. Kyou noticed how her hair draped both their faces, hiding them from the outside world, how her chest was subconsciously pressed up against his and how erotic this pose must, leaning on top of him. That's when some of Kyou's common sense came back, she shouldn't be doing this; isn't she betraying Ryou? Ryou likes him too, and for a lot longer than she had. Kyou didn't have the heart to tell what she had just done to her sister, especially after she just cried over him. Her face gained a sad tinge to it. She couldn't do this anymore.

Tomoya stayed rooted to his spot, a bit shocked by the turn of events. What made him kiss her back? What was this feeling inside? He never felt an attachment like this before, and until now, never really saw anyone in this light before. He stared off into her face, noticing for the first time just how pretty she really was. Despite her loud-mouthed behavior, her features truly were soft. From her large, bright, purples eyes to her tiny pinkish lips, she was beautiful. Tomoya couldn't help but put a hand to her cheek, feeling how smooth it was, just like a baby's. He felt his own heart jump, and saw her hair swaying a little in the breeze.

That's when he noticed that look of sadness in Kyou's eyes, "Hey… Kyou."

"W-what is it Tomoya?" She looked away, her face reddening with every passing second.

Tomoya knew what was wrong. He saw Ryou's advances for awhile, and Kyou's efforts to force them together. While flattered, he didn't have an interest in her. Ryou always would be a great friend, but only that, nothing more. He then thought of Nagisa, Tomoyo, and Kotomi, and how he felt about all of them. For awhile people were wondering if he was going out with Nagisa or not, but now he knew for sure, he wasn't in love with her. He never was after all; and instead, that's how he felt about Kyou. He never realized till now.

"Worry about your own happiness from time to time, alright?"

His words made something click in Kyou's mind. It wasn't about Ryou or Nagisa, or anyone else. All that mattered right now was her, and him. Ryou would understand, and move on eventually. It's not like she intended for any of this when she came out. Kyou felt herself blush, and nodded gently, letting her forehead fall softly onto his. "Thanks, Tomoya."

They both closed their eyes, waiting for something, anything to happen. Maybe even something to pull them away from their tender moment. But nothing came, and eventually Kyou felt prepared to make the next move, "Hey, you wanna know something?"

Tomoya smiled, "What is it?"

"I love you," she let her lips fall on his again, feeling the same warmth she had only a few minutes hence. She wrapped herself in the ecstasy of the moment, letting all her feelings mesh into one. It was almost the same kiss from before, but this time, it didn't happen on purpose. The last one came from an honest mistake, and this one was definitely not a mistake. It was love.

**Author's Note**

Well, I'm not one for overly mushy stories, but whatever. I wanted to write some Kyou fluff because she's so awesome. I haven't actually finished Clannad yet, but I get the feeling I know where it's headed. I had a thousand different ways that Kyou and Tomoya would meet and get him beat up, but I decided on a shoryuken. I really loved writing the part where Kyou was angry, and I hope that shows. Haha, anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
